pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 2)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Oreburgh City, Floaroma Town, Oreburgh Gate, Oreburgh Mine, Ravaged Path, Route 203 and Route 204. *Click here for Part 1. *Click here for Part 3. =Route 203= Route 203 is the east of Jubilife City. It have a few trainers on this map and a many patches of tall grasses. To the east of this map, it is the Oreburgh Gate where it leads to Oreburgh City. Pokémon Appearances The higher the percentage, the higher the chance for the Pokémon to appear. Items Events Rival Battle #1 Your friend will battle with you when you first step onto Route 203. The Pokémon with the highest level he have is 9. So, train your Pokémon till about Level 11 to play safe. His starter Pokémon is either Grass-Type Turtwig, Fire-Type Chimchar or Water-type Piplup, depending on your choice of your starter Pokémon. After you win the battle, click here to continue. =Oreburgh Gate= Oreburgh Gate is the entrance to Oreburgh City from Route 203. The north of this cave is inaccessible unless you have the Oreburgh Gym badge to use HM06 Rock Smash. Pokémon Appearances 1F B1F Items Events Get HM06 (Rock Smash) Once you enter the Oreburgh Gate, a hiker inside the cave will give you HM06 (Rock Smash). It is used to smash small rocks such as the rocks found littering in the cave. You can teach it to your Pokémon, but you cannot use it outside battles without the Oreburgh Gym badge (Coal Badge). *Click here to continue. =Oreburgh City= Oreburgh City is known as the "City of Energy". Buildings here include a Pokémon Center, Pokémart, the Gym Leader, Roark, Oreburgh Mining Museum, and Oreburgh Mine. At the north, it is Route 207, but is inaccessible without a bike. To the west, it is Oreburgh Gate. Oreburgh Mine is at the south. PokéMart Merchandise Events Inaccessible Gym When you first visit Oreburgh City, a Youngster will talk to you and bring you to a Gym. Your friend is standing at the entrance, apparently he had defeated the Gym Leader. He said that the Gym Leader is not at the gym, he is currently at Oreburgh Mine mining rocks. Head to Oreburgh Mine to find him. *Click here to continue. Trading for a Machop A girl in a house wanted a Machop and willing to trade her Abra for it. Oreburgh Mining Museum This is the place where you can extract Pokémon from fossils. Talk to the impatient man at the counter to extract the fossils. He can extract fossils later when you complete more of your adventure. Get Free Goodies Tour the town and get free items! Talk to the worker near the mine to receive a free Super Potion. Then go to the house at the east to get Great Ball. Go to the house at the extreme left (near Oreburgh Gate) to get Dusk Ball. If you have a Zubat in your party, visit the second house next to Oreburgh Gate and show it to the plump man at the second floor. He will give you a Heal Ball. To Eterna City! You can access Eterna City directly at Route 207. But it is inaccessible without a bike. So you have to go back to Jubilife City and head north to make a detour to Eterna City. You will get bumped by your friend when you are heading to the Oreburgh Mine, he will explain for you and then run off to Eterna City. *Click here to continue. Oreburgh Pokémon Gym This is the first gym you come across in the whole Sinnoh region. You have to find Roark from the Oreburgh Mine because he is not there the first time you visit the city. He uses Rock-type Pokémon. The road towards the Gym Leader is straightforward. You can avoid the trainers there and battle the Gym Leader directly. However, you are encouraged to battle the trainers to earn experience points and cash, so that you are ready to battle with the Gym Leader. Click here to see the information of the Trainers and their Pokémon in the gym. Gym Leader Roark It is recommended that you use a Grass-type or Water-type Pokémon to exploit Roark's Pokémon weakness. If you choose Chimchar at the beginning, it will be difficult to battle, so you have to catch a Pokémon that can take on his Rock-type Pokémon. Money: 1680 After you have battled Roark, you will receive a Coal Badge. This badge allows you to use HM06 Rock Smash outside battles. He also gives you TM76 Stealth Rock. *After you defeat Roark, click here to continue. =Oreburgh Mine= Oreburgh Mine is located at the south of Oreburgh City. There is a huge coal in the mine and you have find Roark here in order to battle him in the Gym. There are Pokémon in this mine, as well as Trainers if you talk to them. Pokémon Appearances Items Events Meeting Roark Gym Leader Roark is found at the extreme south of Oreburgh Mine. If you talk to him, he will show you how to use Rock Smash. Afterwards, he will claim that he is the Gym Leader and went back to his Gym. Now head outside the mine towards the Gym and challenge the Gym Leader. *Click here to view the Pokémon Gym to continue. =Route 204= Route 204 is located at the north of Jubilife City and south of Floaroma Town. At the middle, it is a cave, Ravaged Path. To access the top part of this Route, you must receive a badge from Oreburgh City to be able to use Rock Smash in the Ravaged Path. Pokémon Appearances Items The Ravaged Path There is a cave at this route, and you cannot access the top part of the route without Rock Smash. If you got yourself a badge from Oreburgh City and have a Pokémon learn it, you can access it. *Click here to continue to Ravaged Path. Battle the Twins Unlike the previous games Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/FireRed/LeafGreen, if you are caught by one of the twins' (or couples) eye, both of them will move towards you. This will be your first 2 on 2 battles using two of your Pokémon. If you only have one Pokémon, you cannot battle them. *Click here to continue to Floaroma Town. =Ravaged Path= Ravaged Path is a cave at the middle of Route 204. It is a small cave that is inaccessible without a HM06 Rock Smash. It contains many small rocks and some items. Pokémon Appearances Items Events Smash-able Rocks You cannot access to the second exit of the cave without a HM06 (Rock Smash). After you have earn yourself a badge from the Oreburgh Gym, come back here and use it to smash the rocks blocking the exit. *Click here to continue after you exit the north entrance of the cave. =Floaroma Town= Floaroma Town is a town found in western Sinnoh that is filled with flowers. This town does not have a gym, but has a Pokémon Center, the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop and a Pokémart. The town itself is quite small, containing only two houses, a Pokémon Center, a Pokémart and the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. It also has a back field, the Floaroma Meadow, where there is a honey tree. It is the only honey tree in Sinnoh where you can find the Pokémon Munchlax. There is also a house in this back field that belongs to the man that you can buy honey for 100 Poké. The routes that join onto Floaroma Town are Route 204 at the south (and the Ravaged Path) and Route 205 at the east. PokéMart Merchandise Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop It is a shop that can only be found at Floaroma Town. This shops allows you to trade berries for accessories that can be used in a contest. The trade list is shown below. Events Visit the Flower Shop There is a Flower Shop in this town. Outside the shop, there are two berries planted. Pick them up as they are very useful. Go inside and talk the girl at the most left. She will give you a Sprayduck, a watering can shaped like a Psyduck. You can use it to water the berries you have grown in the soil. Then talk to the girl at the right. She will give you one berry everyday, so if you want to get berries, get from her. At the counter, a woman there is trading for berries for accessories. If you want to accessories to decorate your Pokémon, ask her and trade for the required amount of berries. Refer the list above for more details. Get TM88 Pluck A girl in the house at southwest will give you TM88 Pluck. This move allows your Pokémon to steal the wild Pokémon's held item. Team Galactics at Floaroma Meadow You will see two Galactic Grunts at the entrance of the Floaroma Meadow when you first visit this city. You cannot enter the Floaroma Meadow. You have to go to the Valley Windworks to deal with the Galactics there and come back here when you have done. *Click here to continue. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs